Change of Heart
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: What if Kourin had lived, instead of Ryuuen? (Chapter 3 uploaded!) Miaka follows Nuriko and Tamahome into the city...and something's definitely wrong with Tamahome!! R/R please!!
1. Prologue: Mourning

Change of Heart

Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the FY characters. 

Notes: This is written with the idea that Ryuuen saved Kourin from certain death…but got himself killed in the process. Ages are the same (Ryuuen: 10; Kourin: 9) and it could either end after the prologue, or continue thru the series. Although the former would make this somewhat incomplete, the latter would put a hell of a lot of work on my shoulders. However, it's up to you to decide whether I continue this or not. Okie doke?

I hope this is okay…I'm not very good with first-person POV. The rest of the fic will probably be in third person for the sake of my sanity. ^_^;;

Prologue: Mourning

I ran towards him, waving my arms in the air. Didn't he see me? I called his name.

"Ryuuen!" He didn't seem to hear me, so I tried again. "Ryuuen, wait a minute!" He stopped and turned around, smiling at me. "Ryuuen, wait for me!" I giggled. He did wait, and I had almost caught up with him. Suddenly a look of horror crossed his face as a shadow fell over me.

"Kourin, watch out!" Ryuuen cried, diving in front of me. He pushed me away from him with that Suzaku-given strength and I fell backwards, hitting my head on the hard-packed dirt road. My vision was veiled by white for a moment as I lay on the ground.

People had stopped to watch the commotion, but I took no notice of them. The only thing I could see was him…lying there, so still on the ground. A small stream of blood went from his temple to his cheek, covering the small mole below his eye.

I carefully sat up and looked at him. His clothes had town in the commotion, and the willow symbol glowed faintly on his chest. I knew he was hurt…badly.

"Brother…" I whispered, crawling towards him, putting a hand on his cheek. "Ryuuen." He slowly, painfully opened his eyes –eyes almost identical to mine- and smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. I felt tears in my eyes and bit my lip, nodding.

"I'm fine…what about you?" 

"Don't worry about me," he assured me. "I'll be okay."

"Good." I smiled. "Because you have to live to protect Suzaku no Miko when she comes to this world." I carefully put a finger in the fading crimson willow symbol to remind him of his duty. "Promise me that you'll live…promise that you'll protect her."

"Kourin…I promise," he told me. His voice was growing weaker…some part of me must have noticed it, but I didn't want to believe it. I pushed the idea out of my mind. 

I looked around…no one was doing anything. No one went to get a doctor, or asked if we were okay. No one apologized for hitting him…no one seemed to care. All they could do was watch. I put them out of my mind and looked at my brother. His eyes were closed now…he must have needed a bit of rest. 

Ryuuen was very, very still. I called his name once…twice…and he didn't answer. He didn't move. 

Some time later, our parents came along and found us. Rokou came too, and watched as our father picked up Ryuuen. He and I followed.

I think I chose not to notice the tears in my father's eyes as he carried my brother home.

~*~

It couldn't be true. The doctor had made some kind of mistake. He had been there only moments earlier…living and breathing, smiling. He had _smiled_…

How could he be gone?

"Ryuuen," Rokou whispered.

"Why are you crying, Rokou?" I asked, my voice trembling. "What's wrong?"

"He…"

"He what? " I saw the look in his eyes and shook my head, eyes wide. "N-no, that's impossible," I explained. "It's not possible, Rokou! He was just here…he was…he _promised_! He told me that he wouldn't go…he promised that he wouldn't die! He can't die…he has to protect Suzaku no Miko!" Rokou only lowered his head, letting tears flow freely down his cheeks.

Our father left his room and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I couldn't bear to see him cry…he was always the strongest of us. Even stronger than Ryuuen. That's when I knew…but I didn't want to believe it.

I turned around and ran into my room, slamming the door with strength that I didn't even know I possessed. And I didn't leave for three days.

~*~

The idea had been growing in my mind for several nights…and suddenly, I sat up in bed. I tugged at my nightgown and saw it: a reddish glow on my chest, the willow symbol…

It was Ryuuen.

The rest of my family was asleep. I quietly walked into the room that my two brothers shared and looked at Ryuuen's empty bed…suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

I changed out of my clothes…out of Kourin's clothes. I put on Ryuuen's nightclothes and got into his –_my-_ bed, and went to sleep. 

Rokou was tapping my shoulder.

"Kourin?" he asked, his voice hushed. I opened my eyes and bright sunlight made me shut them tight again.

"What's wrong, Rokou?" I asked, sitting up a few moments later. He just stared at me like something wasn't right.

"What…what are you doing, Kourin?" I faltered.

"Rokou…what did you say?"

"I asked what you were doing," he told me. "Kourin…"

"Why did you call me that?"

"That's your _name_, Kourin! What's wrong with you?" 

"_Nothing_ is wrong with me, Rokou! I think you're mistaken…I'm Ryuuen! I know we look alike, but-"

"Ryuuen died, three days ago. Don't you remember?" I jumped out of bed and shook my head furiously.

"No, I didn't die!" I shouted at him. "Kourin did! I tried to save her…tried to push her out of the way of that horse…but I was too late. Kourin died, Rokou! Not me…Kourin!" And I stormed out of the room. 

Rokou was in denial. That had to be the problem. Why else would he think that Kourin was still alive? He was just confused! Ryuuen had to live so he could protect the Miko once she appeared in this world…

And the symbol of the willow belonged to Ryuuen, not to Kourin.

_To be continued (?)_

Okay, review time! Please leave me a review and tell me if you'd like for me to continue this. Or even if you don't. ^_^


	2. 1: Arrival

Change of Heart

Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the FY characters. 

Notes: This is written with the idea that Ryuuen saved Kourin from certain death…but got himself killed in the process. Ages are the same (Ryuuen: 10; Kourin: 9).

Okay, I did the stupidest thing halfway through chapter 1. I accidentally slipped into first-person POV. I didn't notice it for half a page, but I corrected it. But that half of a page in that POV was really good…It's surprisingly easy to write in that POV when you're not trying to…^_^;; Anyways, THANK YOU for all of the wonderful reviews I got for the prologue alone!! (7!! O.O) Ohhh yeah! I'll be gone from the 13th to the 21st, but I'll have copies of stories with me and, if I don't leave them at the beachhouse (like I did last year… grumblegrumble), I'll have plenty of stuff to update when I get back! ^_^

Chapter 1: Arrival

A simple white bandage, held in slim, strong hands. 

Nuriko watched her mirror self wrap the bandage thrice around her small chest, concealing what she really was. She tugged at it, tightening it, but not so much that she couldn't breathe or work easily.

She pulled her clothes over her head and took a deep breath. The scent of breakfast was in the air. Her surrogate parents, an elder couple kind enough to take her in when she first traveled away from home, were always up before dawn.

Carefully, Nuriko brushed through her thick violet hair and braided it tightly, then took one last look at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with her overall male appearance, she left her room and went to eat.

The morning sun had just climbed over the mountain to the east as she went to start her chores. Being seventeen, her parents (a/n: By parents I mean the people she's living with, not her real family…) had begun to pester her about marriage. Of course, this would turn out to work very poorly once her chosen wife figured out what she really was. So Nuriko stayed out of the house as much as possible, to avoid the subject of marriage altogether.

If not for the Suzaku-given strength she had acquired, she didn't think she would be able to disguise herself so well. She fit in with the other men, taking on work as much as –and occasionally more than- everyone else. They all called her 'Ryuuen', but she knew that the time would come when she would leave, and be called 'Nuriko' by a group of people she would know as her allies.

As lunchtime slowly came around, Nuriko took a break to eat and talk with Saiho, one of her best friends. 

_"Or Ryuuen's,"_ she silently, bitterly reminded herself. If he had lived…would he be here? No, he would have been at home…where he was born. His parents wouldn't have sent him away, disgraced by the abomination they called their daughter, or son.

It would have been so different…

"So anyways, I turned the corner and you'll never guess what happened!" Saiho said with a laugh.

"You're right," Nuriko said. "I won't guess. So why not just tell me, hmm?" She smirked at him, pushing back the dull throbbing in her head that had pestered her all day. Saiho proceeded to finish his story (which was actually the one he had told yesterday, with a few details added to make it seem different).

The dull feeling –not exactly pain, but uncomfortable nonetheless- in Nuriko's head suddenly intensified, and something changed. Something had happened. The willow symbol on her chest burned brightly, and through the chaos she could barely hear Saiho asking if she was all right.

The Suzaku no Miko, the girl from another world who was destined to save all of Konan, had finally arrived.

"I have to go," she whispered. "I- I have to…" Clumsily picking herself up from off the ground where she had fallen, she started to run. 

"Ryuuen! Wait! Hey- oh gods, WATCH OUT!" Saiho cried. Nuriko stopped immediately and watched a cart hurry by. She was so short and probably unnoticeable…it would have run her over if Saiho hadn't…

He had saved her life. 

She stood, frozen to that spot. She didn't dare move as Saiho put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice a bit shaky. _"Is he worried about me? Of course- he's my best friend, after all,"_ she thought.

"Saiho," she whispered dryly. "You don't understand-"

"Well what is it? What is _so_ important that you had to rush into the middle of the street and nearly get yourself killed?"

"It's…" she frowned; what if she was wrong? She had no way to know that the Miko had appeared…but her heart told her differently. She was _here_…wandering around in Konan. 

She was here.

"Ryuuen…" he frowned at her, knowing she was keeping something from him. For the five years since she had traveled to the town, he had been the only one she befriended and truly trusted.

She had no other choice but to tell him.

"It's…" she paused, and, knowing what she would see, pulled the collar of her shirt down just enough to see the symbol of the willow glowing crimson on her chest.

"You mean you're…" Nuriko nodded.

"And the Miko is here."

"So you have to go," he said. She nodded, stern-faced. Then she turned and ran back to her home to grab a few things she knew she would need. After all, she wouldn't be gone more than a few weeks. Once her job was done, she would return home.

"Ryuuen," her mother said, seeing her about to leave with a bag. "Is it time already?" Nuriko stopped and nodded quietly.

"It's the Miko. I think she's appeared in this world already."

"And it's your duty as one of her seishi to find her."

"Right." Her mother bowed her head.

"Very well then. I wish you luck."

"Thank you for everything you've done," Nuriko said softly, smiling. "Once she's summoned Suzaku and my duty is done, I'll come back here."

"I'll be waiting for that day. In the meantime…don't lose touch. Send a letter every once in a while." Nuriko smiled; in the entire time that she lived with them, her mother was the only one who had known her secret, and had kept it secret as well.

"I will, mother," she said, hugging the woman tightly. 

"Now go, before I start to cry," her mother said moments later.

"Ah, c'mon! It's not like you won't ever see me again!" She dropped her bags and triumphantly flexed her muscles. "I'm the super-strong Suzaku shichiseishi, Nuriko!" She picked up her bag and ran from the house, waving good-bye to her parents.

She left the village, and left to seek her destiny.

~*~

Having realized that she had no idea where she should be going, Nuriko decided to head to the imperial city and look for the Miko. Unfortunately for her, the city was quite a ways away.

As the sun began to set on her first evening of travel, she began to wish that she had the sense to take a horse along. She sighed and looked around…there wasn't really anything to look at besides the road she was walking on and an occasional grove of trees. And, of course, there was the vast stretch of green land. None of them were extremely appealing for sleeping choices, but the better choice seemed to be a nearby grove of trees.

As the sun set and the stars began to appear, Nuriko lay on the ground, using her bag as a pillow. She took the silent moments to think. What would the other seishi and Miko be like? How would they summon Suzaku? When? Why?

And how long would it take for all seven seishi to be gathered?

She didn't recall the exact moment when she fell asleep –she usually never did- but she awoke the next morning stiff from sleeping on the ground. Nonetheless, she continued her journey to the imperial city.

By lunchtime she had reached a rather small village. Feeling a great emptiness in her stomach (and having some money with her), she entered the nearest inn and decided to see what they were having for lunch.

While waiting for her food to arrive, and even while eating, she heard talk from the imperial city of a girl in strange clothing who had stolen food, and was looking for someone with a symbol. 

_"It must be her,"_ Nuriko thought, smiling to herself. She was right after all; the imperial city was the best place to look. She set out anew with a fresh sense of adventure, eagerly waiting to meet the Miko.

So it's not that bad is it? Hope not…the traveling parts may be short because they're no fun when she's all alone with no one to talk to. ^_^ I hope to go completely thru the storyline to episode 33, because a lot of things will be different with Kourin instead of Nuriko. Wish me luck on pulling this one off! ^_^

And please leave a review!!!


	3. 2: Priestess

Change of Heart

Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the FY characters. 

Notes: This is written with the idea that Ryuuen saved Kourin from certain death…but got himself killed in the process. Ages are the same (Ryuuen: 10; Kourin: 9).

Funniest thing happened at the beach. My dad forgot to bring his laptop! _ So I didn't do any writing during that entire week. But I think I've made up for it by getting this chapter done in 1 day. ^_^ I sorta like this one, I think. A lot of the dialogue goes along with the dubbed version, but I've tweaked some of the lines so that they'd sound good, and so they'd fit with the altered storyline. 

Chapter 2: Priestess

The imperial city loomed ahead, tall and colorful in the mid-afternoon sun. Nuriko was ecstatic; she had finally arrived! She dashed into the city, feeling like a good meal would be first, and finding the Miko could wait until then.

After all, a half-starved seishi was no good in times of need.

She ate her fill and went to ask around. The Miko was from another world, and Nuriko figured that her clothes would make her stand out most.

Walking all over the city, Nuriko barely heard anything of the girl she sought. No one knew anything except she had been there three days ago and had disappeared after that. Nuriko frowned; it would be impossible to find her like this.

While taking a short rest, Nuriko heard something.

"Yeah, the city was in a panic a few days ago."

"Oh, really? What for?"

"Well, you know, the emperor came through and a girl attacked him!"

"You're joking!"

"No way! She tackled him, I swear it!"

"Was she arrested?"

"Sure was! So was this guy with her…both of 'em were pretty odd. The girl was wearing foreign clothes and the guy had a red symbol on his forehead."

"You're making that up."

"I am not!"

Nuriko looked at the two men who had been talking. A girl wearing strange clothes…a boy with a red symbol. Could it be…

And they had been arrested?!

She ran to the palace at once.

~*~

"Sorry, sir, but we can't let you through," said one of the large guards at the palace gate. Nuriko sighed. 

"Please! It's an emergency! I need to see that girl that was arrested a few days ago…Let me through!"

"The girl who was…the Miko?"

"Yeah, her! I'm one of her seishi, now please let me through!"

"You're _what_?!" The guard demanded. He frowned and said, "What's your name, boy?"

"I- I'm Chou Ryuuen…Suzaku shichiseishi Nuriko."

"Yeah? Prove it!" Nuriko sighed; what if her symbol didn't appear? They would call her a liar and arrest her. Well, one way or another she would get into the palace. She held her breath as she revealed the skin where her symbol would appear from time to time. Praying to Suzaku, she willed it to appear.

A dim flash of crimson lit on her skin, and slowly, the symbol appeared. The guards gasped as they watched it flash, and flicker away again. They looked at Nuriko and slowly stepped aside.

"I- I'll send someone to announce your arrival to his Highness immediately," the same ill-tempered guard stammered.

~*~

The emperor was assisting the Miko in finding the other five seishi as Nuriko walked through the palace. Unfortunately, the young Miko had gone just a bit too far while insulting the warriors (why? Nuriko didn't want to know), and had gotten herself –and Tamahome, another seishi- into a lot of trouble.

Nuriko took a moment to look at the scene. There was a collapsed building nearby, a few warriors out cold, and the emperor himself digging at the rubble. She smiled to herself; what an entrance to make!

"E-excuse me," she said to one of the advisors. "I hate to stick my nose into other peoples' businesses, but you look like you need a bit of help. I can do this." Shooing people out of her way, she grabbed a piece of the collapsed building and lifted it with no trouble. Letting it stay balanced in her hand for a moment, she threw it backwards, hoping she didn't have the bad luck to hit anyone with it.

She began digging through the rubble, picking it up and throwing it away with ease. Soon she came to the two captives. One, a boy, was situated in a protective stance over the other, obviously a girl. Both looked a bit startled when the sudden weight was removed. The boy swayed to the side and fell onto his back, breathing hard.

"You're still alive," Nuriko muttered, relieved. "You have the devil's luck." She helped the two to their feet.

"I'm relieved that you two are alright," the emperor said to them. Nuriko stepped back and studied the three.

Of course, she knew what the emperor looked like. But nonetheless, she was taken aback by his beauty. As she looked at him, she found herself breathing difficultly. He hadn't yet acknowledged her presence, and she looked at the other boy, who had been trapped under the rubble.

He looked a bit younger than her…sixteen or seventeen. He had long teal hair, bound tightly at his neck, and gray-violet eyes. He was also taller than she was.

The girl, who Nuriko assumed to be the Miko, was even younger. She appeared to still be a child, wearing an odd, short brown dress. Her reddish-brown hair was styled in buns at the sides of her head, almost giving her head the shape of a heart.

The emperor turned his attention to Nuriko while the boy and the Miko were being attended to.

"Amazing," he whispered, almost unheard by the violet-haired seishi. "How did you come by that astonishing strength? What is your name?"

"My name is Chou Ryuuen, but some people call me Nuriko." 

"Nuriko?"

"Y-yes, Highness." That's when the emperor noticed a glow on Nuriko's chest. He pointed to the same position in his own chest and asked,

"What is that mark?" Nuriko tugged at her shirt a bit to reveal the willow symbol.

"This?"

"You are a Shichiseishi," the emperor whispered. Nuriko nodded.

The Miko stepped forward and extended her hand in greeting. 

"Thank you for saving us!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Miaka Yuuki!" Astonished by this girl's cheerful disposition, Nuriko didn't speak for a moment. She glanced at the other boy, who was looking at Miaka. 

"Don't mention it," she told the Miko. "After all, it's my job to protect the Miko." She grinned, looking back at the boy, and continued, "And I'm so happy that the Miko is such a _lovely_ girl." The boy narrowed his eyes at Nuriko, who grinned again. She took Miaka's hand and, like a proper gentleman, kissed it softly.

The boy, whom she later learned was Tamahome, looked as if he was about to go into hysterics. Nuriko fought the urge to fall over laughing and gave him a teasing smile. This would certainly be interesting…

~*~

As a Shichiseishi, she was allowed to stay in the palace until the other warriors were discovered and Suzaku was summoned. As for what she would do after that, well, she figured she would take things as they came along.

Boredom soon overtook the young seishi. Throwing herself upon her bed, she stared at the ceiling with a blank mind, waiting for the inspiration to do something.

After about an hour of staring at the ceiling, Nuriko was still bored. Very bored. She sighed and stood up, leaving her small –but elegant- room.

The sun was setting as she went to explore the palace. After passing the kitchen and its delicious smells, as well as one of the inner gardens and a few locked doors, Nuriko found herself outside of the emperor's chambers. This was where she stopped.

She stared at the door for a moment, wondering why she had chosen to stop there. Telling herself that she hadn't come to see him, she shook her head and started to walk. This was when she heard speaking from inside.

"Do you have someone that you love?" The first voice was the emperor's.

"Well I…" That was Miaka. "But we're not talking about me, are we?" There was a strange, nervous tone in her voice. Nuriko frowned as she listened.

Tamahome was looking for Miaka. After all, he was supposed to be her protector. He had made a promise to her.

He saw Nuriko standing outside of the emperor's chambers.

"Nuriko?" he asked, startled and surprised to see the seishi standing there so quietly. Nuriko put a finger to her lips, a signal for him to be quiet. He walked towards her and listened as well.

"For all of my life, I have been waiting for only one woman."

"What's going on in there?" Tamahome asked quietly.

"Miaka and His Highness are talking," Nuriko whispered in reply. Suddenly, all talk ceased inside. Suddenly, the wall in front of them fell apart. Hotohori was standing behind it, sword drawn. Nuriko and Tamahome blinked in surprise, then started to walk away innocently.

"What are you two doing?" Hotohori asked, a bit angry at the intrusion. Tamahome looked further into the room and saw Miaka sitting on the bed, looking at the floor.

"We, uh…" Nuriko began, looking at Tamahome.

"We came to pick up Miaka, sire," the teal-haired seishi explained. Hotohori nodded, still frowning.

"I see."

"I- I really should be going," Miaka muttered, walking quickly towards the door.

"Miaka," Hotohori said. "I meant everything I told you. You say that your wish is to return to your own world…but when Suzaku is summoned, I want you to become my empress." Miaka stopped and looked at him, eyes wide.

"You want me for _what_?" she asked, startled.

"Of course, it isn't an order. You can't force someone to change their heart." (a/n: I did NOT mean to type 'heat) He smiled. "I will find a way to make you fall in love with me."

Tamahome glared at the emperor silently. Nuriko noticed this, and elbowed him lightly. 

"Come on, we should go," she said. They both walked away, and Miaka watched them leave silently, then returned to her own room.

~*~

"So, how'd you sleep?" Nuriko asked the next morning after breakfast. Miaka yawned in reply, rubbing her red, sleep-deprived eyes. "I see." They were walking aimlessly through the palace, and Miaka ran into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me!" she said, still tired.

"You're so clumsy," Nuriko told her, grinning. She then looked at the poor victim of Miaka's gracelessness. "Oh, good morning Tamahome!"

"T-Tamahome!" Miaka gasped. "Where are you going?" The young seishi sighed.

"I have to get back to work. I've been slacking off around here," he muttered. 

"I'll come too!" Miaka offered.

"No, I'm sure you're busy finding the other seishi," Tamahome pointed out. "No time to lose, right?"

"Right," Miaka whispered, disappointed. She turned and started to walk away.

"I'll come with you, Tamahome," Nuriko offered. "I don't have anything better to do. This place is pretty boring." Tamahome shrugged.

"Fine."

So, just like almost ALL OF THE OTHER GUYS IN THE SHOW, Nuriko seems to have fallen for Miaka. (I guess she's just irresistible… *grumblegrumble*) Wait till they find out…! Next chapter picks up where this one left off and I don't exactly know where it ends. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will encourage me to write more!!! ^_^ Or you can send comments by e-mail to [Starseeker__1@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:Starseeker__1@hotmail.com



	4. 3: Hearts

Change of Heart

Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the FY characters. 

Notes: This is written with the idea that Ryuuen saved Kourin from certain death…but got himself killed in the process. Ages are the same (Ryuuen: 10; Kourin: 9).

Okie doke, here's chapter 3! Chapter 4 may be a bit slow-coming, I have a few other projects I'm working on (Tetraa, my manga, is taking priority) that I'd like to get some serious work done on before summer ends. Enjoy! ^_^ 

Chapter 3: Hearts

Nuriko looked behind her once again. Miaka was still following them. She sighed and looked at Tamahome. He was acting so _cold_…didn't he care about Miaka at all?

Tamahome's silence began to bother her. 

"She's following you, y'know," she muttered. Tamahome frowned.

"I don't care," he snapped. Nuriko was taken aback. She scowled at him.

"Why are you being so cold to her?" Tamahome only shook his head. Nuriko shrugged and continued to follow him.

~*~

_"I wonder where they're going,"_ Miaka thought, drawing her blanket tight around her shoulders and head. She saw Nuriko glance backwards and hoped she hadn't been seen.

She rushed through the crowded streets, trying to keep Nuriko and Tamahome within her sights. Finally, they stopped in front of a building and Tamahome ran up the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Hey, listen up!" he shouted above the crowd that had already begun to gather. "You've all heard of the Suzaku no Miko, right?" A chorus of replies echoed. "Well I'm gonna tell you – she's not from a nearby country, or even a distant one! She's not even from this world!"

"_What_ is he _doing_?" Miaka asked quietly.

"It's obvious!" Tamahome continued. "The clothes she wears and the things she owns…they're unattainable here! And I'm gonna sell a few of those things to some lucky buyers today!"

_"What does he have of mine?"_

"Check this out!" Tamahome held up three short, flat sticks. 

"He _kept_ all that gum? _Every piece_?" Miaka was shocked. Why…?

"The bidding starts at one ryo (a/n: hope I spelled that right ^_^;;) each!"

Complaints from the crowd started to rise.

"That's too much!"

"How do we even know it's real?"

"Yeah, you coulda made all this stuff to sucker us out of our money!" From the front of the crowd, Nuriko frowned and grabbed one of the protesting men by the collar. 

"Are you calling my friend a liar?!" the violet-haired seishi demanded.

"No, I-I just-"

"We just wanna know that it's real. Give us some proof!" Nuriko grabbed the second man that had spoken. Miaka decided to act.

"Everything that this man says is true!" she shouted above the angering crowd. She cast aside the blanket disguise and added, "Everything he has is stuff that I gave him!" Tamahome watched her from the stairs, shocked.

"Miaka…" Tamahome whispered. Then he grinned and shot through the crowd, standing in front of the Miko. "All right everyone, the line starts here! For an autograph or handshake, you have to go through me!" Miaka frowned and shouted,

"Hey!!! Who made _you_ my agent?!" Tamahome shot her a happy-go-lucky grin.

"It _is_ the Miko!" 

"I remember, I saw him with her the other day!"

"So it's all legitimate?" The crowd swarmed over them, overwhelming both Miko and seishi. Somehow, they managed to squeeze through the forest of legs and escape into an open alley. Both were out of breath.

"Miaka," Tamahome began. "Why did you…what'd you do that for?"

"I don't know," Miaka admitted. Then she paused, deep in thought. Nuriko watched nearby. "Tamahome…"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at the young Miko.

"Do I bother you or something?"

"I-I didn't say anything like that…"

"Well then, what _do_ you think of me?" They both looked at each other for a few moments before they were interrupted.

"Hate to break up this _touching_ moment, but we gotta talk to you." The speaker was a tall, shady-looking bald man with a group of lackeys to back him up. Tamahome frowned and replied curtly,

"Yeah? What do you want?" The man scowled at him and said,

"You've got to pay us a protection fee to work around here."

"A protection fee?" Tamahome spat. "You've got to be kidding." The man shook his head.

"Like hell we are. You can pay us, or…" From behind Tamahome, Miaka screamed. A man held her hands behind her back, one of his hands clasped strongly on her shoulder. She tried to wrestle out of his grasp, but was unable to escape from him. "We can take her."

"Let her go!" Tamahome demanded. The man holding Miaka grinned.

"Then pay up."

Nuriko watched from her hiding place. _"Maybe I should help…they could be in real trouble."_ Then she saw the look on Tamahome's face and smiled. _"No…he'll take care of it. I know he will. I'll just wait here for if they need me…"_

"Hey, let's work out a deal," the bald man said after some thought. "We'll buy the girl from you for 30 ryo." 

"30 ryo for her?! You've got to be kidding." Tamahome shouted. "Make it 40!" Miaka was shocked. Was he serious? Would he really just let them take her? She shook with fear and lowered her head.

Tamahome argued with the bald man for a few minutes and the assailant holding Miaka captive asked with a grin,

"Too scared to watch?" Miaka gritted her teeth.

"I'm not scared," she replied. "I'm pissed!" She tore one arm from his grasp and threw a punch upward, hitting him on the chin and making him fly backwards.

Rain began to fall as Tamahome fought off the offending men. Miaka watched from a moderately safe place, too scared to move or blink.

Soon, only one man was left standing. Drawing a knife, he growled and shouted,

"You had your chance! I'll cut her up so no one gets her!" He lunged at Miaka, but Tamahome was quicker. He got between the man and Miaka, throwing a punch at his stomach. He felt pain in his cheek; he had been cut.

The man doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath. "Some things are worth too much to sell." 

Nuriko breathed a sigh of relief from the bushes.

"They're still alive. Thank the Gods," she whispered. Then she sneezed.

He turned to Miaka and took a step forward, kneeling down to see if she was okay. He tried to brush a few stray hairs away from her face but she frowned and smacked his hand away.

"What were you thinking?! They'll never let you do business here again!" she cried.

"M-Miaka…" he trailed off.

"And you're bleeding! You could've been killed! Why did you do all of this for me?!" Tamahome stood and began to walk away.

"It's not important," he muttered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes it is! Why do you care so much about me?!" Tamahome said nothing. "Answer me!"

"Really, it doesn't matter. Let's get going…the others will be worried about you."

"It _does_ matter, Tamahome! It matters to me, because I- because I love you!" Then, realizing what she had said, Miaka gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Well I- I'm sorry," Tamahome muttered. "I don't feel anything like that for you. I protect you because you're the Miko." Every word hurt him, almost as badly as they hurt the Miko. "Come on, let's go." 

Miaka stood to follow him, reaching out her hand. Every step was torture…she felt as if she were under water, drowning. She felt so hot; so weak…

Finally, she collapsed.

Tamahome heard her hit the ground and turned around. Running to her side, he shouted her name, trying to revive her. Nuriko jumped from her hiding place to help.

"What happened to her?!" Tamahome demanded, frantic. 

"We have to get her back to the palace!" Nuriko explained. "She's got a fever…she doesn't look good. Come on, we have to hurry!" Nuriko picked her up and ran, Tamahome following closely behind her.

Now what? Here's a preview for chapter 4, _Discoveries_!

Miaka wishes to return to her own world. While traveling to Mount Taikyoku to find Taiitsukun, she notices Nuriko's oddly secretive behavior and decides to investigate, only to find the truth about the seishi! *Gasp!* How will she react?? Waiiiit and see! ^_^

Reviews are greatly appreciated and will encourage me to write more!!! ^_^ Or you can send comments by e-mail to [Starseeker__1@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:Starseeker__1@hotmail.com



End file.
